MASQUES
by joelle-sama
Summary: Ce bifurqué a été écrit pour Yael92 et sa fic Faux-Semblants (que vous pouvez lire sur FFnet). :) Après avoir été capturée par Manuel de Vargas, Aramis est secourue par Rafael. Elle finit par voir en lui un homme qui l'accepte sans condition pour ce qu'elle est vraiment. Pastiche : Faux-Semblants (Aparté à partir du chapitre 24)


Ce bifurqué a été écrit pour Yael92 et sa fic Faux-Semblants (que vous pouvez lire sur FFnet). :)

s/13363699/1/Faux-semblants

Team Rafael FTW!

**Pastiche : Faux-Semblants (Aparté chapitre 24- Captive)**

**MASQUES**

La porte du cachot s'était ouverte subitement, mais sans bruit. Aramis avait entendu des pas s'approcher d'elle, puis sentit des mains s'affairer autour de ses poignets pour la délier. Malgré l'obscurité, elle aurait reconnu cette chaude odeur, cet arôme de basilic, parmi mille: celle de Rafael. Elle fit toutefois feinte d'être profondément endormie: elle profiterait du premier moment où elle serait libre pour lui foutre un bon coup de pied là où il le méritait!

Dans un cliquetis discret, les chaînes tombèrent sur le sol. La femme entrouvrit légèrement un œil. Entre ses longs cils noirs, elle pouvait toutefois bien le voir et d'un seul et bref regard, elle jugea de la situation : La cellule était maintenant faiblement éclairée par la lueur des quelques torches pendues aux murs du corridor qui menait à sa geôle; Rafael était accroupi à ses côtés, son torse au-dessus d'elle; Il avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules pour la réveiller, ou la soulever.

_Maintenant!_

En un éclair, elle avait roulé sur le côté en attrapant un pan de sa robe dans sa main, s'était partiellement relevée sur ses paumes et, ses jambes libérées des jupes qui auraient pu en encombrer les mouvements, avait relevé un genou pour prendre un élan et envoyer son talon s'écraser contre le tibia de ce fourbe!

_Tudieu!_

Hélas, son pied n'avait caressé que du vide! Flairant la ruse de la belle, tel le loup qu'il était, Rafael s'était déplacé juste à temps pour éviter la frappe qui lui était destinée. Un léger hoquet de surprise mêlé de peur avait quitté la bouche d'Aramis contre son gré tandis qu'elle relevait la tête pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et croisait les yeux de l'autre. Dans un geste tout aussi leste et rapide, Rafael avait empoigné son avant-bras, l'avait tordu derrière son dos et avait forcé la jeune femme à refaire connaissance avec le sol poisseux. Elle eut un petit gémissement de douleur; La torsion qu'il exerçait juste sous son coude, et l'inconfortable position dans laquelle il la maintenait clouée au sol, la faisaient suffoquer. Le satané corset et le haut col l'empêchaient de bien respirer : Maudites soient ces frusques aussi ridicules qu'incapacitantes!

De son côté, l'hidalgo eut toutes les difficultés du monde à se contenir; cette belle amazone le rendait toujours aussi fou! Son bassin pressé contre la croupe de sa captive, sa jambe enroulée autour de la sienne pour l'empêcher de s'en servir, son torse collé contre son dos…. Le beau visage de l'homme était presque enfoui dans cette rivière de cheveux blonds et il se délectait du suave parfum de violette qui en émanait. Comme il avait envie de lui voler à nouveau un baiser! De la toucher! D'enrouler ses propres jambes – nues cette fois! – autour des siennes! De coller son épiderme sombre contre la blancheur de ses seins et de se fondre entre ses cuisses…! Ou du moins, dans un tout autre registre d'idées, l'entendre prononcer son prénom avec douceur…

Il devait les relever tous deux, et vite, avant qu'elle ne surprenne son évidente excitation! Dans son esprit, il fit jaillir des images de carcasses de chiens éventrés d'où sortaient des dizaines de vers blancs grouillants…Cela le calma aussitôt dans ses ardeurs érotiques.

"Nous sortons d'ici PUIS nous nous expliquons!" lui murmura-t-il, son souffle chaud allant courir contre l'oreille de la mousquetaire. "Et pas de conneries! Sinon, c'est la mort!"

"HA! Après vos honteuses vilénies, voudrais-je seulement encore vivre? » siffla-t-elle rageusement entre ses dents serrées.

« Je ne veux pas vous voir mourir, et encore moins vous voir souffrir, Renée! D'ailleurs, je l'ai deviné : vous êtes ici, en Espagne, en mission; vous ne voudriez pas déplaire ni faillir à celui qui vous envoie!»

Ces mots la convainquirent. Rafael avait raison : Il n'était pas temps pour des enfantillages, ni pour des caprices de pudibonderie. Ce qui importait le plus, c'était de s'assurer que les preuves du complot contre la reine arrivent à destination. Quant à Rafael…Elle lui règlerait son compte plus tard.

« Vous êtes intelligente : vous comprenez vite! » poursuivit-il en la sentant se détendre sous son corps. « Je vous sors d'ici, et vous m'enverrez paitre plus tard, si tel est encore votre désir. »

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête en signe de résignation.

Avec douceur cette fois, il desserra sa poigne et l'aida à se relever avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il passa la tête hors de la cellule : personne en vue. Agiles comme deux chats, ils se faufilèrent hors du cachot et, avec une dextérité hors du commun, Rafael manipula le trousseau de clés qu'il avait sur lui et verrouilla prestement la lourde porte de la cellule derrière eux. Il enroula ensuite ses doigts autour du poignet d'Aramis pour la guider, même s'il se doutait bien qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour la toucher - elle le devinait bien - mais elle se laissa convaincre à ce jeu.

Rafael la dirigea à l'intérieur un autre cachot qui n'était pas fermé.

« Mais que faites-vous? » questionna-t-elle.

« Il y a un passage secret qui passe par cette cellule… Dépêchons-nous, avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive de votre disparition! »

Elle ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Identique à l'enclos où on l'avait précédemment ligotée, le nouvel endroit était tout aussi sombre. Aucune fenêtre ne laissait passer de lumière; Aramis n'avait encore aucune idée s'il faisait jour ou nuit! La main libre de l'homme farfouilla aléatoirement le mur au fond de la salle. Après quelques secondes, une pierre céda sous ses doigts et révéla un passage noir et pareillement non-éclairé. S'engouffrant dans l'étroit corridor après avoir refermée derrière lui l'entrée du souterrain, il la guida dans la totale obscurité; mais ce chemin, il le connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir emprunté tant de fois. Après quelques minutes à avancer à l'aveugle, ils arrivèrent à un épais rideau de lierres et se trouvèrent hors du tunnel.

L'air frais et pur de la nuit fouetta le visage d'Aramis et la revigora. Qu'il était bon de se retrouver à l'extérieur! Elle ouvrit les bras et pris une profonde inspiration. Même si elle était une habituée des prisons, il lui avait semblé que sa dernière captivité avait été beaucoup plus éprouvante que les autres. Même Belle-Isle paraissait plus joyeuse dans ses souvenirs! Qu'est-ce qui rendaient les oubliettes de Vargas si lugubres? La présence de Rafael-Lobo? Le port de ces foutues robes qui l'opprimaient? Le rejet de la part d'Athos et de Porthos? La possibilité d'être vendue comme esclave?

« Ne restons pas ici! » la pressa Rafael en la tirant de ses pensées. « Si on découvre que vous êtes sortie par ici, on saura alors que c'est moi qui vous ai fait évader! Et cette fois-ci, je vous jure que je ne pourrai plus rien faire pour vous sortir du pétrin car je serai pendu, ou décapité, juste à côté de vous! »

La lune était faible et la campagne était à peine plus visible que les cul-de-basses-fosses de la demeure du comte. La noirceur les aiderait donc dans leur fuite. L'homme émit soudainement un hululement étrange. Son destrier, caché dans l'épaisse forêt, s'approcha de son maître. Les deux le montèrent et s'éloignèrent rapidement de ce sinistre endroit.

Après une bonne heure à cavaler, ils firent halte à une petite auberge.

« Pourquoi nous arrêtons-nous? Croyez-vous que c'est une bonne idée d'y aller? »

« Oui…l'aubergiste est totalement fiable, et dédié à la cause de Lobo. Et il est un farouche opposant de Vargas. Je tenterai de nous procurer un deuxième cheval. De plus, je peux vous donner d'autres vêtements…les vôtres sont sales, un peu trop reconnaissables, et inadaptés pour la fuite…Avez-vous quelques scrupules à vous vêtir en homme? »

« Aucunement! ! » fit-elle prestement, tout sourire, sa hargne envers Rafael complètement envolée à l'idée de retrouver des vêtements confortables. L'Espagnol remarqua ce soudain et agréable changement d'attitude mais n'en souffla mot.

Après quelques mots échangés en castillan avec le maitre des lieux, ils se faufilèrent dans une petite chambre nimbée TM de la lueur d'une unique bougie. Rafael lui apporta les vêtements promis ainsi qu'un sceau d'eau pour se laver sommairement, et la laissa se changer.

Aramis jubilait. Libérée de ces jupons et de ces sous-jupons encombrants! Délivrée de ce corset et de ce col étouffants! Elle ne les mettrait plus jamais! Libérées, ses jambes, de ces rugueux bas de laine! Délivrée, sa poitrine, de ce cruel bandage! Elle prit une autre profonde inspiration, sa cage thoracique affranchie de sa double prison craquant presque douloureusement en retrouvant l'espace qui lui était nécessaire. C'était décidé : elle était sur le point de renoncer à sa vie de femme travestie!

Le seau d'eau l'appelait de son étrange arôme. Dans le fond du contenant, on avait laissé mariner quelques branches de romarin afin d'en parfumer le liquide. Quelle délicate attention! Aramis attrapa un linge pour se faire une toilette de chat, se délectant de l'agréable odeur qui emplissait ses narines et parfumait légèrement sa peau. Elle passa ensuite les vêtements que Rafael lui avait apportés : une chemise blanche, une veste sans manche d'un bleu sombre, une culotte de la même couleur, des bas de soie pâle et…des bottes! Elle s'y glissa rapidement, savourant la familière étreinte du cuir autour de ses mollets et de ses genoux.

De faibles coups sonnèrent à sa porte, et elle permit l'intrusion du visiteur qui ne pouvait être que son partenaire de fuite. Il entra et dès qu'il la vit, il en eut le souffle coupé.

S'il la trouvait déjà belle, même vêtue de cette austère robe noire, elle était encore plus désirable accoutrée d'un pantalon! Son corset n'écrasait plus les délicieuses courbes de sa poitrine qui, même cachées sous les tissus, se dessinaient sous les vêtements. Sa taille, soulignée par le baudrier, était aussi fine que si elle était corsetée, mais, déchargée du vertugadin, semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa souplesse. Grâce à la culotte, il pouvait imaginer les formes de ses cuisses et de sa croupe. Ses cheveux, dont elle avait dénoué le chignon puis attachés à la garçonne, miroitaient à la lueur de la chandelle, et lui donnait un air tellement fougueux! Et surtout… surtout! Ce sourire qui illuminait enfin son visage alors qu'elle posait un poing sur sa hanche! Ses yeux qui brillaient de confiance! Pourquoi semblait-elle si heureuse dans ces frusques d'hommes? Pourquoi une telle femme préférerait porter de lourdes bottes plutôt que de fins escarpins qui auraient enveloppés ses pieds délicats, ou un décolleté plongeant qui aurait souligné ses superbes arrondis?

« Je veux une épée! » lui lança-elle, les yeux agrandis comme ceux d'une gamine fascinée par l'éclat d'une pâtisserie. Cet élan rappela à l'homme le regard passionné que les femmes avaient à la vue d'un bijou scintillant…

Il se prit à imaginer Renée chevauchant dans la forêt, son épée à la main…au milieu des compères de Lobo! Il l'avait vue escalader les arbres près de la demeure de Manuel. Elle l'avait impressionné lorsqu'elle avait désarmé ses comparses, dans la forêt près de Libourne! Il l'avait voulue comme marquise de Los Montes; il la désirait maintenant comme…Madame Lobo!

« Quoi? » fit-elle en remarquant son mutisme, ses lèvres légèrement entr'ouvertes, son regard pesant et ses pupilles dilatées.

« Vous…vous êtes encore plus belle! » souffla-t-il.

« Vos flatteries ne vous mèneront nulle part, monsieur… » fit-elle en relevant le menton avec un léger dédain.

« J'en suis bien heureux! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller où que ce soit d'autre! »

Elle fut surprise de ce compliment. Ce n'était pas un de ces commentaires impies ou déplacés qu'il avait l'habitude de faire… Elle avait presque oublié qu'elle voulait lui flanquer un bon coup de pied… Cet homme…il pourrait presque lui être agréable, s'il abandonnait ses manières excessivement flagorneuses! L'idée de le punir la quitta quand elle vit le plateau de nourriture qu'il avait en mains. Affamée, elle se jeta sur les victuailles, tel un animal famélique.

Rafael profita de son inattention pour entrer dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« C'est peu, mais il faut vous restaurer avant de repartir. Renée… »

« Ne soyez pas familier avec moi! Ah, mais j'oubliais, nous sommes familiers, maintenant! Vous avez aimé tripoter une femme enchaînée?»

Piqué, il répliqua. « Vous êtes pire qu'une mule têtue! Quand allez-vous enfin comprendre que je ne pouvais faire autrement? Qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place? Vous auriez préféré que je laisse ce salaud faire bien pire?»

Elle lui tourna le dos. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lise sur son visage combien elle lui donnait raison. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il devine qu'elle n'avait aucun argument pour contredire ses paroles.

« Vous n'êtes pas une dame de compagnie… » fit-il en plissant les yeux, presque inquisiteur.

« Que suis-je, alors? »

« Une aventurière…je ne sais pas…mais vous n'êtes pas ce que vous prétendez être. Alors ne me blâmez pas pour ma double vie alors que vous avez également une autre personnalité! »

Devant son mutisme, il poursuivit. « Vous êtes comme moi…vous avez deux masques : Mon premier est celui du marquis de Los Montes…le séducteur frivole, insouciant, volage. C'est le masque que je porte devant tous pour cacher qui je suis vraiment, pour décourager ceux qui voudraient fouiller mon passé. Mon deuxième est celui de Lobo, le bandit justicier, un peu arrogant, je l'avoue… ». Il fit une pause avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit et de poser nonchalamment les coudes sur ses genoux. « Car Lobo, c'est aussi celui que je voudrais être en plein jour, mais que la société rabroue. Aux yeux des aristocrates, je ne peux pas être un noble qui dérobe aux autres riches pour aider les plus pauvres. Selon eux, je ne peux me soucier de leur sort. Ces masques cachent donc ce que je suis réellement : Rafael. »

Il s'arrêta quelques instants avant de continuer tout en la regardant intensément.

« Vous avez aussi deux masques : Le premier est celui de Madame de Monsorot, l'austère, la froide et la distante dame de compagnie de la reine…c'est le masque pour vous faire oublier, pour passer inaperçue…sans succès, d'ailleurs, » ajouta-t-il avec un fin sourire en faisant référence à l'incident de la corrida. « Le deuxième est celui de cette aventurière au service de la France – je suis certain que vous avez un nom spécial pour celle-là! Et vous aimez cette part de vous-même, mais quelque chose vous empêche de vivre cette vie à fond. Ces deux masques cachent celle que vous êtes réellement : Renée... » Il se redressa et ouvrit les bras. « Je vous montre celui que je suis vraiment; Je veux alors connaitre la vraie Renée…montrez-la moi encore. »

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard rempli d'interrogations. « Encore? »

« Lorsque je suis entré dans la chambre, j'ai vu Renée. J'ai vu votre vrai visage. Votre vrai sourire. Habillée ainsi, vous êtes heureuse. Je ne sais pourquoi cela vous plait particulièrement, mais je sens que ces habits vous libèrent d'un étau… ces habits vous rapprochent de cette aventurière que vous aimez être. »

Abasourdie par tant de circonspection, elle resta silencieuse.

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement. « Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de vivre votre rêve à fond? »

« Je suis une femme… » répondit-elle en fixant ses yeux sur les siens. Elle ne put résister à lui faire part de cette confession. En effet, la seule chose qui l'empêchait de vivre pleinement « Aramis », c'était son corps féminin…celui que ses amis avaient rejeté…

Rafael ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui réponde, aussi fut-il prit de court et s'était figé. Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau. « En effet, il est rare de voir une femme s'intéresser à ces choses…non, laissez-moi rephraser cela : il est rare que les hommes acceptent que les femmes puissent s'intéresser à ce genre de choses. »

« … »

Il se jeta à ses genoux et lui prit les mains. « A mes yeux, cet intérêt que vous avez ne vous rend que plus belle et encore plus désirable! Venez avec moi! Laissez-moi vous permettre d'être ce que vous voulez être! »

Elle eut un faible rire. « Je doute que vos compères acceptent une femme dans leur rangs. » _Comme je sais que mes propres amis ne m'accepteront parmi eux. _

Il se releva d'un trait. « Je suis leur chef! Un coup de poing bien placé remet bien des choses en place! »

Elle lui tourna le dos à nouveau en soupirant lourdement. Il est vrai qu'elle était lasse…Son cœur se serrait de douleur au souvenir des rejets essuyés de la part d'Athos et de Porthos…Elle pourrait effectivement rejoindre la bande de Lobo, s'habiller de confortables habits masculins, mais sans devoir mentir au sujet de son vrai sexe, manipuler l'épée et le mousquet pour servir une autre cause, bizarre certes, mais tout aussi noble…

Derrière elle, l'homme s'avança et posa les mains sur ses épaules. _Arrêtez-moi…empêchez-moi de vous toucher. _« Venez avec moi… »

Il approcha son visage de ses cheveux : l'odeur de romarin l'enveloppait. Le romarin, fleur du souvenir…d'un doigt sous son menton, il fit légèrement pivoter la tête d'Aramis pour déposer un sobre baiser sur sa tempe.

Rafael voulait voir Renée.

Renée…qui était Renée? Avait-elle seulement eu l'occasion de la connaitre à fond? Renée avait seize ans quand elle s'était endormie pour laisser sa place à Aramis. Renée avait soif d'aventures, elle aimait chevaucher, elle adorait apprendre de nouvelles choses, elle brillait de joie de vivre, elle souriait beaucoup…mais surtout, elle fondait d'amour dans les bras de François, ne se lassant jamais de caresses et de baisers…Rafael, le vrai Rafael, comme son ancien fiancée, lui vouait un culte admirateur : il se régalait de sa beauté, il exultait ses prouesses à cheval et aux armes, il se réjouissait de son intelligence et de son sens de la répartie…enfin, il ne la considérait pas moindre à cause de son sexe.

Aramis ferma les yeux. Il semblait facile de remonter le temps et s'imaginer que c'était François qui la cajolait ainsi… Mais elle ne voulait confondre le souvenir de François avec celui de Rafael. Ce sobre baiser...elle en voulait encore !….Elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer et son souffle s'approfondir…quelque chose en elle se brisait avec plaisir, s'ouvrait avec joie….comme une de ces belles endormies des légendes de son enfance, Renée se réveillait et ordonnait qu'on la laisse vivre! Aussi laissa-t-elle Rafael faire lorsque ses mains glissèrent le long de ses bras…

_Arrêtez-moi! Je suis tel un cheval fou qui ne saurait comment faire pour vous résister…_

Mais elle ne l'arrêta pas. Elle se recula même légèrement pour coller son dos entre les bras de l'homme derrière elle et laisser tomber sa tête dans le creux de son cou, sa chevelure allant inonder d'or l'épaule du loup.

_Rien à faire…_

Il se pencha pour déposer un autre baiser - un peu plus insistant cette fois – sur sa gorge et la sentit frémir. Ses caresses se firent plus appuyées et elle, ses soupirs plus prononcés.

« Senorita… » murmura-t-il à son oreille, faisant ainsi couler son souffle chaud mais court contre la joue de la jeune femme. « Je vous avais proposé un autre type de cors à corps…et même si la moitié de la Cour connait à présent les délicieux mystères que renferment vos vêtements, je pousserais bien plus loin les investigations…si vous me le permettez. »

Comment l'en empêcher! « J'espère que vous êtes bien armé pour cela…je risque de contre-attaquer, » rétorqua-t-elle avec la même chaleur. C'était quoi, cette tirade? Jamais Aramis n'aurait répondu quelque chose d'aussi sulfureux!

_Oui, tais-toi, frigide Aramis! J'en ai assez que tu m'écrases._

Il la fit pivoter pour la mettre face à lui. D'un mouvement lent, il passa ses doigts sur ses joues rosées et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne pour y cueillir toute la passion contenue dans ses baisers. Sa langue glissa entre ses lèvres offertes…elle ne le repoussait pas et retournait même la caresse, sa bouche s'ouvrant d'avantage pour le laisser l'explorer à sa guise! Tout en l'embrassant, il s'attaqua à sa veste et sa chemise…comme il voulait toucher sa peau! Dès qu'il en dévoilait une parcelle, il y posait ses lèvres. Ses mains glissèrent sous le tissu de son haut et parcoururent lentement son dos avant de redescendre sur ses reins. Ses pouces se faufilèrent sous la culotte et s'arrêtèrent… Devait-il la dévêtir sauvagement? Non…il voulait que cet instant s'éternise! Ses doigts allèrent plutôt se planter dans la peau de ses fesses pour les masser et en découvrir toute la douceur satinée.

Renée glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres de Rafael. Quelle volupté entre ses bras! Comme une sirupeuse liqueur qu'on dégustait graduellement, elle se délectait des gestes pondérés de son nouvel amant. Cela lui rappelait tant ces délicieux frôlements qu'elle avait expérimentés sous les mains de François…mais maintenant, sept années plus tard, elle n'était plus une jouvencelle innocente…elle était une femme qui avait entendu les histoires grivoises de ses collègues…elle avait vu maintes fois leurs airs béats après l'amour…sa main s'était glissée de nombreuses fois entre ses cuisses…Renée voulait retrouver cette extase! Son entrejambe se serrait douloureusement et la suppliait de mettre fin à cette abstinence.

Elle gémit tandis qu'elle le sentit lui caresser la poitrine, d'abord délicatement, puis avec plus d'insistance. Entre son pouce et son index, il pinçait délicatement les boutons aux bouts de ses seins tout en suçant délicatement sur la tendre peau qui couvrait sa jugulaire. Ce toucher l'électrisait et envoyait des ondes savoureuses envahir le bas de son ventre. Le bassin de Rafael était collé contre sa cuisse et se mouvait lascivement; elle pouvait sentir son érection sous ses vêtements. Il la voulait autant qu'elle le désirait…Ses mains coulèrent sous le pourpoint sombre de l'hidalgo et le fit tomber au sol. Elle entreprit ensuite de dénouer les cordelettes de sa chemise : d'un seul coup, le nœud fut délié et, d'un doigt tirant sur le ruban, la chemise s'ouvrit et révéla un torse basané et couvert d'un fin duvet noir.

D'un mouvement du bras, il retira lui-même sa chemise. Puis, ses deux bras forts la soulevèrent avec un élan; ses fines jambes s'accrochèrent aussitôt autour des hanches de Rafael et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque. Il la déposa avec douceur sur le lit alors qu'elle était toujours agrippée à lui. Ses mains glissèrent pour frôler ses cuisses et jouer avec l'attache de la culotte. Des paumes derrière son cou l'invitèrent à se réapproprier l'espace qu'il avait conquis avec sa langue. Ses lèvres tracèrent donc un chemin humide en partant de sa bouche, suivirent la ligne de sa mâchoire et s'arrêtèrent un moment entre ses seins. Durant cet instant, il fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes et le laissa tomber au sol. Il ne s'attarda pas tout de suite à sa complète nudité, préférant goûter encore aux lèvres de la femme alors qu'il massait ses cuisses et ses flancs dénudés. Son bassin se frottait encore plus intensément contre celui de celle qu'il aimait…il avait tellement envie de la faire sienne!

« Rafael… » souffla-t-elle, une pointe de supplication perçant dans sa voix et faisant écho au désir de son partenaire. Malgré la pénombre, il voyait ses yeux brillants d'envie. Un soupir de surprise quitta l'homme lorsqu'il sentit des doigts fins détacher ce qui lui restait d'habillement. Il aida la belle dans ses manœuvres et se retrouva rapidement nu comme elle. Il se réinvita entre ses cuisses ouvertes, se demandant quand serait le bon moment pour…

« Ne vous arrêtez pas! » le supplia-t-elle.

Mû par une telle bénédiction, il grogna de plaisir tandis qu'il se glissait en elle, ses gémissements faisant écho à ceux de sa jolie aventurière. Il sentit son sexe se serrer autour du sien alors que les derniers vestiges de sa pudeur s'évanouissaient. Elle arqua le dos et se mit à bouger en même temps que lui, lui permettant d'entrer encore plus loin dans son intimité. Rafael se redressa partiellement pour pouvoir l'admirer.

Sous la lueur de la bougie, comme elle était belle! Ses bras blancs au-dessus de sa tête lui conféraient cet air de pur abandon commun aux femmes qui s'étaient données à lui…mais Renée n'était pas une autre conquête. Il avait été d'abord subjugué par son mystère…sa beauté n'avait qu'accentué ses talents au maniement des armes. Puis, son esprit farouche et son corps inaccessible l'avait rendue encore plus désirable. Mais Renée n'était pas un trophée; elle n'était pas la victoire du marquis de Los Montes. Elle était l'amour de Rafael, l'égale de Lobo…Et elle était là, toute sensuelle et charnelle, entre ses bras.

Il s'arrêta pour ne pas jouir à l'instant. Il glissa ses bras sous ses hanches pour les faire rouler et inverser leurs positions. Puis, glissant une main derrière son dos, il tira sur le ruban qu'elle avait utilisé pour nouer ses cheveux. Des flots blonds furent libérés et s'éparpillèrent autour de son beau visage.

C'était maintenant elle qui se penchait sur lui pour récolter ses baisers. Ses doigts couraient sur son corps et en découvraient chaque muscle, appréciant la douce tiédeur qui en émanait. Lui caressait et plantait délicatement ses ongles dans sa croupe, appréciant ces courbes qu'il s'était tant amusé à dessiner dans son esprit. Ses doigts glissèrent avec hésitation entre les plis de son sexe avant de se mettre à caresser son intimité. Ces gestes transformaient les soupirs d'Aramis en une délicieuse symphonie de gémissements, et ce concert de sensualité ne laissait pas ses musiciens de marbre, le plaisir du bel homme augmentant aussi rapidement que celui de sa compagne.

Rafael ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se réintroduisit en elle presque naturellement, son sexe mouillée l'invitant à se glisser dans un va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide. Tous deux haletaient de luxure alors qu'ils mouvaient leurs corps dans une lascive rythmique. Comme une fleur en éclosion, Aramis sentait s'ouvrir tous ses pétales pour l'accueillir le membre de l'homme en elle. Comment avait-elle pu museler cette part d'elle-même sans plus de frustration? L'orgasme seul, c'était bien; à deux, c'était mieux! Comment ignorer la ferveur poignante de l'adrénaline en s'approchant dangereusement d'une falaise, d'être sur le point de tomber dans le vide, de s'abandonner en toute confiance dans l'étreinte amoureuse d'un homme qui ne la jugeait pas et qui ne voulait que lui faire goûter au bonheur d'être totalement libre d'être cette femme faite à la fois pour l'amour et l'aventure!

« Aaaaahh! » cria-t-elle en rougissant de plaisir, sa jouissance atteignant enfin son point culminant. Il ne mit pas long à la rejoindre dans l'extase et explosa en elle avec un gémissement. Elle lova sa tête dans le creux de son épaule alors qu'il enroulait amoureusement ses bras autour d'elle. Les derniers soubresauts de l'orgasme s'évanouissaient et laissaient les deux amants vidés mais à la fois comblés.

Avait-elle aimé redevenir Renée?

_Oh oui!_

C'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'un homme la touchait ainsi… En redemanderait-elle encore?

_Oh oui! Oh oui!_

Après cette brève réflexion, elle roula sur le côté et se colla le long du corps de Rafael, glissant et entremêlant une de ses jambes autour de la sienne. Épuisés et haletants, ils restèrent un bon moment allongés côte à côte. Son bras puissant s'était faufilé sous son cou pour la tenir jalousement contre lui. Il embrassait le dessus de sa tête avec délicatesse à l'aide de furtifs baisers.

« Voilà….je suis Renée. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance! »

Il rit doucement. « Vous êtes une dame absolument délicieuse dont je ne pourrais jamais me lasser. »

Elle lui sourit doucement. Rafael était un homme très agréable, après tout. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle en était amoureuse…mais elle se sentait réellement bien en sa présence.

« Nous…nous devrions repartir… » fit-elle, réaliste, mais sans aucune once de volonté pour se lever.

« Oui… »

« Quelles sont les chances que votre cousin nous rattrape ou nous retrouve? »

« Il vous faut rejoindre votre pays le plus rapidement possible. »

Et le quitter?

Que l'attendait-il en France? Rien!

« Bien qu'il me coûte énormément de vous voir partir… »

Ce n'était pas des paroles pour clore aisément une histoire d'un soir. Elle vit dans ses yeux verts une profonde déception.

« N'y a-t-il pas une autre solution? »

« Peut-être… »

Ils se levèrent et se rhabillèrent à la hâte. En sortant, l'aubergiste se confondait en excuses pour ne pas avoir été apte à trouver un autre cheval. Rafael paya l'admirateur du Lobo et ils s'éloignèrent vers l'écurie.

« Je peux monter devant? » demanda-t-elle dans un ultime caprice.

L'hidalgo fut étonné, mais acquiesça à la demande et monta derrière sa belle. Le galop la revigora; elle se sentait si libre! Dans la noirceur de la nuit espagnole, personne ne savait qui elle était enfin.

Les bras enroulés autour de sa belle, Rafael posait sa tête contre son dos. C'était un geste presque faible, tellement féminin, pensa Aramis… Mais il n'en avait cure et n'en faisait aucun cas. Seul importait pour lui le fait qu'elle était là. Elle alla enrouler sa main avec celle de l'homme et serra ses doigts entre les siens.

…

La porte de la chambre de Rafael s'ouvrit dans un immense fracas.

« Rafael! » rugit-on.

La femme dans le lit poussa un petit cri et cacha son visage sous les couvertures. A ses côtés, Rafael, tout aussi nu qu'elle, posa sur elle une main protectrice.

« En voilà, des manières! » cria-t-il, furieux, à l'intention de Vargas qui était entré inopinément dans la pièce.

« Où est-elle? »

« Qui, ça? »

« Ta pute française! Tu la caches, c'est ça?!» Vargas tira sur les couvertures pour voir qui s'y dissimulait. De longs cheveux bruns apparurent, mais la femme gardait obstinément son visage à l'abri des regards.

Rafael trucida son cousin du regard et lui arracha les draps. « Malappris! Et l'honneur de ma dame? » Il retourna toute son attention sur la femme et lui parla doucement tandis qu'il recouvrait son corps dénudé. « _Oh, mi senorita, un momento por favor! _»

Rafael sortit du lit, nullement incommodé par sa nudité et marcha en direction de son parent.

« Alors je comprends que… tu l'as laissée filer? Je t'avais dit que je voulais me venger d'elle! »

Manuel était confus. « Je..J'avais cru que… »

Rafael pointa le lit et marmonna entre des dents serrées. « Comme tu peux le constater, j'étais un peu trop occupé hier pour jouer les sauveurs! Sors d'ici, et retrouve-la! »

Vargas grogna encore quelques insultes en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Une fois de nouveau seuls, une prunelle bleue paru de sous les draps.

« C'est un gâchis, de teindre de si beaux cheveux… » fit Rafael, déçu.

« Il me faudra apprendre à parler parfaitement l'espagnol si je veux survivre ici! » fit Aramis. « Je ne sais même pas ce que vous m'avez dit! »

« On aura tout le temps pour cela, _senorita, _» dit-il en l'attirant pour un baiser.

« Et Vargas? Je refuse de rester cloîtrée dans votre lit pour lui échapper! »

Rafael tapota son menton. « Me laissez-vous le temps de me refaire aimer de lui pour qu'il me déclare héritier de sa fortune avant que je le fasse disparaitre? »

Elle se releva sur un coude, abasourdie. « Vous êtes prêt à tuer votre cousin? »

« Oui, sans aucun doute. Il est grossier, cruel, et veut me séparer de vous. Ce sont là d'honorables raisons pour l'occire!»

« Vraiment? »

« Vous en doutez? Bon, au diable l'héritage, je peux le tuer sur le champ si vous me le demandez… »

Elle enroula son bras autour du torse de l'homme. « Non, pas tout de suite…Pour l'instant, j'ai d'autres projets pour vous. » Elle déposa un sensuel baiser sur ses lèvres et le força à se recoucher près d'elle.

FIN


End file.
